Most conventional wheel speed sensors only detect the speed of a wheel. That is, most conventional wheel speed sensors are not capable of determining wheel direction. For example, the signal output from conventional wheel speed sensors is identical regardless of wheel direction. Wheel speed sensors can be utilized in aircraft braking control systems.